A Beautiful Smile To Hide The Pain
by thedevanator
Summary: About a year after Edward leaves in New Moon. Jacob and Bella finally are together and happy, but when Billy dies, and someone imprints will the two be torn apart, or brought closer together. Full Summ inside. JxB pairing, some ExB. Read&Review!
1. A Beautiful Smile To Hide The Pain Intro

**"A Beautiful Smile To Hide The Pain."**

Yeahso, shoot me. I know. I'm starting ANOTHER one. Yeah, the problem is that I don't have any muse for CTM (Coming To Terms,) or Forget. So yeah. I'll get back to you on that one.

**"O Brother, Where Bart Thou?"**

Gossip Girl. My third favorite book series. And TV show. The title above might seem firmiliar. Yeah, Gossip Girl episode from before the holidays? Ring a bell? Yeahso, that's what **A Beautiful Smile To Hide The Pain** is going to be inspired by. AND. It's not an Edward/Bella pairing. What a shocker coming from me. Haha, you all know. NONE of my stories are like that so. Yepp. It's New Moon mixed up! Woot. Aren't we all happy. And you don't have to have seen the TV show to get the story.

AND. Mhmm. I have muse for this story so the updates will be frequent. Well, will be when I get my good old computer back.

**LASTLY. Lady, if you're reading this, Eddie-kins will not be in this, so I am currently sending your little Eddie in a box to you. (: Have fun and don't wear him out too much. HAHA. Just kidding, just kidding.**

**AND. Yeahso. Go read my profile. It explains why I'm not updating anything but this.**

_**THEDEVANATOR Presents;;**_

_**A Beautiful Smile To Hide The Pain**_

BPOV;

It's been almost a year now. Almost a year since that fateful day that changed my life forever. Almost a year since...he le-well him and his family went to "LA." And honestly, I couldn't be happier.

Well, maybe I could, actually, I could. BUT! I'm happy right now. Happy...with Jacob. You see, after the pack had killed Victoria, I'd realized that there was no use locking my heart up forever, when I had a perfectly good guy right in front of me who loved me. Jacob Black.

Yes, Charlie couldn't be happier, as well as Billy and the pack, and Renee. Renee, well my mom was definitely happy. Happy just because I was finally happy, but I honestly think Jacob was the happiest out of all of us. Yes, that's right. Since, I'd lost all my best friends, for example, I'd lost Alice, then Jacob. No, I didn't really 'lose' Jacob, but I lost him as the best friend role and he became more of the boyfriend role for me. Now? Now I had Emily. Yep, Sam's fiancee. She was great friend, especially when I really needed one.

Getting back to the present. At the moment, I was currently-speaking of Emily-sitting in Emily's kitchen cutting up fruits and vegettables for a salad Em was making for us and all the guys. All the guys eating? Yeah, that equals like, five tons of food. We already had two huge bowls made, and we were working on our last one.

"Hey Em, what time did Sam say they were going to be home with Billy?" I asked her curiously, not taking my eyes off the knife that was in my hand, chopping at different food items.

"Sam said sometime around six thirty, but he said he would call me," She replied back, and from the corner of my eye I saw her sneak a glance at the clock. I glanced up too. Seven.

"Do you think everything's okay?" I asked her, hesitantly. I saw that she had a nervous look on her face. She shrugged and went back to making dressing for the salad.

"I'm sure. The guys probably decided to pick up Charlie on the way or got sucked into the football game on," she assured me, but it didn't make me feel quite positive. I decided I'd drop it and let it go, after mumbling an 'okay,' and getting back to cutting things up.

Moments passed by. First ten minutes, then a half an hour, then forty-five and before we knew it, it was eight. "Uhm, Em?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we should maybe...call one of them?" I questioned her, curiously.

"Let's give them fifteen minutes," she told me, and I sighed and nodded willingly.

Fifteen minutes passed by again. Both of us had these looks on our faces like we were going to be sick. None of the guys were ever more than an hour late without calling and telling us. It just wasn't like them. It really wasn't. Just as I was about to speak up and tell Emily something, the phone rang. Both of us jumped and ran to the receiver.

Emily picked up the phone, taking a deep breath. She looked down at it and pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Emily?" A rough voice said into the phone.

"Sam?" Emily questioned. You couldn't really tell the difference between all of the guys voices. It just wasn't possible.

"It's me. Is Bella there?" He asked her, and Emily looked over at me.

"Yes. Is Jacob with you guys?" Emily asked, still looking at me.

"That's what I called to tell you about. Can Bella hear me?"

"Yes," I spoke up, my voice tiny. 'That's what I called to tell you about!' Something happened to Jacob. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. "What's wrong??" I questioned frantically. Emily placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"There's been an accident," was the only thing he said.

"With WHO!?!" Emily and I both shrieked. I started shaking, tears coming to my eyes. He was talking about Jacob, he was. I knew it.

"Billy."

"What happened?!?" I questioned, again, frantically.

"He's...he's...."

"He's what?!?" No. Billy...he. Was he...dead?

"He's gone Bella," he told me, sounding like tears were coming onto him.

"He...Wh-...Gone?" Billy was like my second dad. And he was...dead? And Jacob. Oh my god, Jacob. This is going to kill him.

"Yes. Jacob was driving him back from Charlie's when car went wild and onto the other side. A car came right around the corner and....well. Hit them." Sam informed us both. Emily's hand was squeezing my shoulder, and she was giving me a very sincere look. "Jacob's fine though, because..well, he heels fast but. Bells, you might need to come down here. He's not talking to anyone. Just muttering to himself, 'It's all my fault.'" He told us.

"I'm coming. I'll be right there. Wait-are you at Jacobs?" I asked.

"Yeah, Em, can you come down too?" Sam asked.

"Of course. We'll be there shortly."

"Thank you. Love you Em," Sam told Emily.

"I love you too." And the line went dead.

"We've got to hurry," I said. "I can't believe Jake thinks it's his fault! It's not. It's the cars! Oh god, poor Jacob!" I paced around, becoming frantic with tears. Two hands were placed on my shoulders.

"Bella, it's okay. Everything will be fine," Emily told me, her face full of pain as well.

Her keys and coat in hand, she walked out the door. I stood there, waiting for a minute, trying to take this all in. I took a deep breath, grabbed my coat and followed Emily to the car.

The drive was just maybe a half a mile, but it felt like forever. It was silent between us. We got there, and I jumped out of the car, as fast as possible and ran into the house, only tripping once, though I caught myself. I ran through the door, finding Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, and Jared in the kitchen. Embry, Quil, and Jacob were the only ones missing.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He locked himself upstairs in his room," Sam told me.

"Quil and Embry are trying to get him to open the door," Seth sighed, shaking his head. Sam nodded, his eyes closed. I quickly took a step towards him and hugged him. This had to be hard for him too. Billy was also like a second dad to him as well.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He hugged me and nodded. Emily came through the door soon after and ran to hug Sam too.

"I'm going to go see if Jacob will talk to me," I told them, my voice almost a whisper.

"Good luck," Leah shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Her and Seth knew what it was like to lose their father. I mean, Harry died, what...? Three or Four months ago, but now this? Jacob losing his father AND his mother, and his sisters live somewhere in Hawaii or wherever. Poor Jacob. I ran up the steps, seeing Quil and Embry at his door.

"Jacob, we're going to break the door down soon! You have to come out!" Quil was telling him and knocking on it. The two didn't even notice me.

"Hey guys," I said breathlessly. They turned to look at me.

"Hey Bells," Embry whispered and reached down to hug me in another one of those guy's bone crushing hugs. Next was Quil who did the same only much tighter. I tried to laugh like always, but I couldn't. It was too sad.

"Maybe he'll open up for me?" I whispered. They both nodded and took a step back. I took a deep breath in. "Jake....it's me. Bella. Can you open the door?" I asked quiet, but loud enough that I knew he would here me. There was a long silence from inside the room until the lock on the door made a clicking noise. "I'm coming in." And I was. I opened the door, and saw something terribly sad. Jacob was leaning against the bed, his face in his hands, looking like he was crying. I shut the door, giving us some privacy, and ran to his side, kneeling next to him. "Jake...I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," I whispered, hugging his shoulder. It was really the only part I could fit my arms around. He shifted around, so that I was in his lap and he was hugging me. My head was buried in his chest, and I was crying silently now.

"It's all my fault..." he whispered. I pulled away, looking at him. He wasn't crying but he must've been earlier.

"Jacob William **(Yes, I'm making up his middle name.) **Black. Why the _hell_ do you think it's your fault? It's _far_ from your fault," I told him, staring right into his eyes.

"I was the one driving the car Bella," he whispered. "I could've stopped it."

"Jacob, you couldn't have. It's the cars fault Jacob! Not yours. Please, please, _please_ do not think that! It's only going to make it worse!" I told him, still crying.

He just stared straight back at me, and nodded once. I sighed, burying my face in his chest once more. I could hear his heartbeat racing and racing, and I knew that nothing I ever said would be enough to convince him that this wasn't his fault.

The minutes and hours passed and eventually I fell asleep, Jacob I think sometime after me. We stayed in that same position the whole night, not moving one bit. Just sitting there, crying silently...in silence.

**A:N/ So, that sucked didn't it? I bet it did. Uhm, this is for Stef, MY BFFL. Shabam. Love her. Uhm, review? Even if you hate it, say you hate it. It'll make me feel good that someone agrees that this sucks. Haha. Jk.**


	2. Runaway Love

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaa-aacck. x) From the dead.**

**Haha uhm no. I just had like a six month period where I: was injured for three months, had to make up tons of dance, had so many dance competitions, my computer was broken...all my pretty little excuses. (: So. I'm back. And hoping to stay like that for a while. **

**I'M PUTTING A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHICH STORIES YOU ALL WANT ME TO UPDATE THE MOST.**

**(: So yeah. I'm thinking I have the most interest in writing this story for now. So maybe updates every other day?**

**So. Hereee wee go. x)**

**-------------------------------**

**JACOB POV.**

October passed slowly. Rachel and Rebecca stayed throughout the whole October, trying to deal with everything.

November is a blur to me. I don't really remember it because nothing special happened.

December was a busy month with the holidays. Christmas meant nothing anymore.

The only thing I remember about January is Embry caught a scent of bloodsucker in the area, but it was a false alarm.

Febuary's here, and I'm still dead. I've got no-

"JACOB, OPEN UP!" My thoughts were interrupted when someone's voice-it was Quil's, I could tell, shouted at me to open the door. I grimaced and walked to my bedroom door and opened it before plopping back down on my too short of a bed.

"What?" I grumbled into the pillow. What could he possibly want from me?

"We need to talk," Quil sighed as he walked into the room, Sam came in next, and soon after all the rest of the guys attempted to fit into my closet sized room. Quil sat on the end of the bed, Sam sat in the chair by the wall, Jared stood in the doorway, Embry and Paul sat on the floor, and Seth on the window sill.

"God, can't you guys just all go away?" I told them. I didn't need six no seven including me, giant sized guys in my room. They're gonna break through the floor.

"No. We're here because we need to snap you out of this," A female voice called from behind Jared.

"Leahhhhh," I grumbled. "Go away. All of you. Just get out. I want my peace."

"We're not moving from this spot until we get some sense knocked into you," Sam told me.

"Fine." I sat up and looked around the silent room. "So? Start talking."

"Okay so Jacob. We've heard you say a million times that you've got no one. But you do. You've got us, your sisters, Sue, Charlie, the rest of the elders..." Embry went on and on.

"But your forgetting about one person Jake..." Seth trailed off, looking out the window.

Bella.

God, I couldn't get her name out of my head.

"Bella," I stated very blantly. Sure, I'd thought about her this whole time, I just...there's something now. I don't know what it is. I guess I'm starting to think she doesn't really love me, and I'm just her rebound from the bloodsucker. Bella isn't like that, is she?

Sam nodded. "You've been pushing her away Jacob," Quil said. "Whenever she comes and knocks on her door, you never answer."

Okay, now I was getting pissed off. It's MY relationship. "Well you know what?!?" My voice started to get louder. "I don't care!" I roared. "She's using me, and faking her happiness, so she won't be lonely! She's still in love with the bloodsucker! And she wishes every day he'd come back, and she dreams about him, and I'm just her DAMN REBOUND!" I shouted even louder. I didn't mean that, did I? No. I just needed to get them off my backs. "So you can go tell her to fuck off! Because I don't want her anymore!"

"Jacob, calm down." Sam's voice was very sharp and stern. He looked out the door and nodded his head to Leah, who was peeking from below Jared's shoulder. You could hear something downstairs...it was a voice. No, it was crying, and Emily's voice. Shit. Bella was downstairs. And she could hear me through that whole thing. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"I hope your happy," Seth sneered, walking to the door. Geez, that kid like...whorshiped me and now he's sneering at me. Jesus.

"Jacob, you've changed. Your not the same person anymore," Embry said quietly. I put my mask on again.

"Does this face look like I care?" I asked and rolled my eyes, glaring down at my best friend. Their attention turned to out the small window, where two figures were running out the door, one in the lead, one chasing after, then two-Seth and Leah-just had turned into wolf form. Bella was the first, and Emily was chasing after then Seth and Leah. God, what was she doing?

Sam quickly went into alpha mode. " Paul and Jared get the fastest car and follow. Embry and Quil go phase and follow too. I'll be there in a minute, Jacob do whatever the hell you want but I hope you feel guity," Sam snapped.

"I'm coming," I said, and pushed them out of the way. This was all my fault. God, what have I turned into? I quickly threw my pants off, but left my boxers on, and phased, the clothing turning into shreads.

_Seth, Leah, are you still following? _I thought.

_No, we've got Emily but we lost Bella. _Seth's voice rang in my head.

_God damnit._ I growled, speeding up and eventually passing the two, and Emily who were standing in a spot by the cliffs. I haulted to a stop.

_Do..Do...Do you think she..j..j..jumped? _I asked.

_No, we lost her a little ways back. She hid. _Leah told us.

I ran the other direction, into the woods and starting running, looking frantically everywhere.

...............................................................................................................................................

We searched for hours. We searched throughout the night. We searched the next day, and the nex. We couldn't find her.

I was a mess. Charlie was a mess. Emily was horrified. My brothers were ashamed in me. Rachel was flying home. Sue was trying to lighten our moods.

We all sat in Charlie's living room when a knock came to the door. We all jumped up, and ran to the door, Charlie and I getting there first.

We opened the door and there stood the last few people we'd ever expect to see.

All seven Cullens. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle standing in the front of the group.

Wow.

**YEAHMAN. Cliffy. x) So this isn't the way my story was headed, but now it is.**

**I'll update tomorrow most likely because I'm so anxious to write more. x)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothingg!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
